


Let's Go Home, My Love.

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, mentions of Maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Magnus finds himself comforting a distressed Alec at the hands of the Institute and his mother, Maryse Lightwood.





	

"I thought you forgot about me."

"Never."

\------

It's not often that Magnus had to go his clients in person. Normally they would come to his apartment and he would deal with them there. However, today he made a special exception as he was well acquainted with the woman in question and she desperately needed his help. Still, it took time away from his spending time with Alec, which he wasn't so happy about. He smiled fondly at the memory of that morning:

"Where are you going?"

Magnus turned on his side and kissed the Shadowhunter on the tip of his nose.

"I told you last night, remember? I have a client that I have to travel out to see. Hopefully I shouldn't be all day. Maybe we could go out for dinner later?"

Alec groaned and found Magnus' hand beneath the covers, intertwining their fingers.

"That sounds perfect. But I still wish you didn't have to get up."

"You're only saying that because if I get up that means you have to get up and you don't wish to go and see your parents and the representatives of the Clave."

"Can you blame me? I'm just going to be a punching bag for their every complaint." 

Magnus frowned and kissed his forehead then his cheek, and then his lips. Magnus hated the idea of leaving his boyfriend to the hands of the Institute and his mother for that matter. Maryse and Magnus have never got on, especially seeing that she would rather pretend that he didn't exist and would prefer to spend every waking minute arguing with her son over his choice in partners. 

"Of course I don't blame you, darling. You're incredibly brave and strong to put up with that woman's complaints all of the time. I don't know how you do it. But I know that you can. And I know that it will make it worth the wait until I see you again later. And then, we can cuddle up after dinner and lock the world out. You're all I need."

Magnus spoke and kissed his Shadowhunter once more before sliding out of bed and walking towards their en-suite, twisting the shower on once he had stepped inside. Once he was sure that Magnus was underneath the stream of water, Alec got out of bed and went into the bathroom, removing his clothes and stepping behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around the Warlock's waist.

"Oh, hello darling." 

\-----

Magnus blinked away the memory and made his way towards his apartment door, happy to finally be rid of clients for the day. It was a little later than he had hoped with the time being roughly 19:45. He slipped through the door and closed it behind him. The apartment was oddly deserted. Magnus had expected Alec to be home, the meeting couldn't have lasted the entire day. He took out his phone and saw that, now he had signal, he had a voicemail. He opened it up and what he heard caused his heart to fall from his chest. It was Alexander. 

"It's...It's me, Mags...I...I just can't anymore. I can't. I don't know...what to do...I want it to end. I want them...I want them to stop. I can't...I can't do it..."

Alec's voice cut off and Magnus could barely hear what he was saying at the end due to Alec's hysterics. 

"Oh Alexander."

Magnus quickly went about finding an item of Alec's clothing in order to track him. He used the t-shirt that he sometimes slept in and left about for Magnus to wear. Clutching it in both hands, Magnus channelled his magic and located Alec. He felt relieved to find a location and a living source even if he didn't want to admit it. Flying out of the apartment, Magnus made his way towards his Shadowhunter.

\-----

Alec couldn't believe what he had just experienced. Did his mother really believe those things about him?

"You're disgusting, Alec. You're no son of mine. You're a disgrace to this family and I don't want my children seeing you and that Warlock around here. Get out. And don't you dare even think about coming back to this family. We don't want someone like you influencing our people. You're a disgrace."

Tears made their way to Alec's eyes again. He felt raw from all of the crying that he had done. He just couldn't believe it. He knew Jace, Izzy and Max didn't feel the same way and that they'd be there for him. But it still broke his heart. He rubbed at his red, swollen eyes are pulled his knees closer to his chest. The sky looked as though it were about to rain, but Alec couldn't care less. He felt empty and only one person could comfort him. 

Luckily for him, in that moment, said person called out his name.

"Alexander?"

"I thought you forgot about me."

"Never."

Magnus slowly made his way towards Alec. He was sat down by the side of the river, partially sheltered by a tall oak tree. Magnus sadly smiled at the location: it was the place where Alec had first told Magnus he loved him. 

Magnus crouched down beside Alec and placed a gentle hand on his back. At the contact, Alec turned and fell completely into Magnus' arms. The Warlock closed his eyes and comforted his lover. 

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Alexander. I'm here." Magnus cooed, stroking through the boy's hair and murmuring softly to him. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Alec relayed the whole situation and Magnus was stunned. He knew Maryse was angry, but he'd never imagined her saying those things to her own son. Anger filled Magnus and he had to try hard to control himself without saying something to wound the Shadowhunter further.

"I don't know what to say, Alec. I'm so sorry. You should never have to hear that, especially from your own mother. You know it's not true. It's not true, okay?"

Alec nodded slowly and looked up into Magnus' eyes. The sight broke the Warlock's heart and he did everything in his power to resist from crying himself. He wiped the tears from Alec's cheeks and kissed him softly.

"I just can't believe my own mother thinks that about me. Am I really a disgrace?"

Alec asked with his voice trembling. Magnus shuffled them until he was sat directly opposite him. He held his cheeks and looked straight into his eyes.

"No. No, Alexander. Don't you dare. Don't you dare listen to her. She is closed minded and hateful. You are none of those things. You are gorgeous and kind and caring and loving and the most amazing person who has ever walked into my life and I am so thankful that you chose me. Please don't let this woman's ideas pollute your mind. You're too special for that, Alexander. I love you and I will always be here for you, even if she isn't. I love you."

Magnus kissed Alec and he let himself be pulled into the warm, comforting embrace of his Warlock. Alec knew that he was right. He couldn't listen to her. It would eat him up inside. 

"How did I find you, Mags? You always know what to say. I love you too."

Alec kissed him again and then hugged him tightly, burying his face into the crook of Magnus' neck. 

"Now, I think we're both a bit emotionally and physically drained. How about I take us home and we order in?"

Alec faintly smiled.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Magnus, for everything. You don't have to put up with me or my family drama, so thank you for being there for me."

"Alexander, I am always going to be there for you. I love you, you silly, beautiful Nephilim."

With one final kiss, Magnus stood up and held his hand out for the Shadowhunter. The other stumbled into his arms, weak from being out in the cold for so long. Magnus simply wrapped an arm around his lover and opened a portal.

"Let's go home, my love."


End file.
